Darth Nihilus
"He is a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life dies… sacrificing itself to his hunger." - Visas Marr Darth Nihilus (pronounced /ˈnaɪ.ə.lɨs/) was a Human male who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith during the era of strife following the Jedi Civil War. Before becoming a Sith Lord, he lost everything during the Galactic Republic's war against the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. He survived the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon during the war's final battle at the planet of Malachor V, which surrounded the planet with a destructive spatial phenomenon known as a mass shadow. Experiencing the shadow that obliterated almost everything on and around the planet made Nihilus crave Force energy. The affliction painfully ravaged his body while rendering him a wound in the Force. He was found by a seeker of these, the Sith Lord Darth Traya, who told him that she could teach him to feed his endless hunger. He accepted her offer of apprenticeship at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, where he, over time, became one of three concurrent Dark Lords of the Sith. Together, they formed a triumvirate with Traya at its head and her other apprentice, Darth Sion, as the third member. The trio chose individual titles for themselves, Darth Nihilus becoming the Lord of Hunger. The apprentices grew in strength throughout their training and eventually overpowered their Master. Sion defeated Traya, while Nihilus sapped her energy. The two Sith then combined power to sever her connection to the Force and sent her into exile. Nihilus' affliction developed to the point where the Dark Lord was forced to call upon the dark side of the Force to encase his spirit within his mask and armor to stay alive. Sion and he then began a Jedi purge, causing the virtual extinction of the Jedi Order. Nihilus was responsible for the devastation of the planet Katarr in 3952 BBY, killing and absorbing the Force energy of the Jedi at the Conclave on Katarr along with every other living thing on the world save one Miraluka woman named Visas Marr. Marr was collected from the surface and Nihilus began to train her as his Shadow Hand. One year later, Nihilus sensed a growing presence in the Force and sent Marr out to eliminate it. That presence was a female Jedi, Meetra Surik, who was on a quest to find the few Jedi Masters who had survived the Purge. When Marr attempted to assassinate the woman, Surik defeated her and convinced her to turn to the light side of the Force in the process. Although Nihilus returned to lurking the fringes of known space, he was eventually tricked by Traya into initiating the Battle of Telos IV in an attempt to absorb a Jedi Academy that lacked any Force-sensitives aside from the headmistress. Nihilus met a large Republic and Mandalorian fleet at Telos that distracted him. Meanwhile, his flagship, the Ravager, was secretly boarded by a small force consisting of Surik, Marr, Mandalore the Preserver, and his Mandalorians. The trio confronted and slew Nihilus in the ensuing duel while the Mandalorians rigged explosives that destroyed the ship. The Sith Lord's armor maintained his spirit and was collected for burial on the Sith homeworld of Korriban, where his soul could be contacted with a holocron of his own creation. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Darth Nihilus joins BlackGarurumon possibly either to become more feared or satisfy his hunger. Darth Nihilus goes off with Lord of Darkness and Ares to find Dr. Strange on orders of Cronus. They find Strange and decide to deal with him. Darth Nihilus and his allies nearly kill Big Barda and Mister Miracle though Dr. Strange prevents it in time. Big Barda and Mister Miracle both flee not wanting to encounter Nihilus again. When Ares leaves for his own reasons, he tries to warn him about doing so though Ares didn't.Darth Nihilus, having sensed a Jedi, decided to take his actions to space for BlackGarurumon which he won’t let happen. He also sends Luther as a spy to keep an eye of prison. Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Darth Nihilus and Ares all head up to the prison and go for set up executions. Nihilus sends off Jack Welker, Philip and Hans with Blue so that they can test the trio's resolve. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes, such as Anarky, who knew would happen. Shaw and Unalaq work alongside Clay Morrow, Cronus and Darth Nihilus to recover the mutagen for themselves before Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man do, the three get the drop on them by dropping Sentox which Cronus leaves with Shaw and Unalaq pissed for just leaving them there. Nililus is eventually taken down and killed by the heroes with Discord holding hard allowing him to aid Bender, Suede, Heloise, Skipper, Qui-Gon and Phineas to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Sith Category:Masked Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Non Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Gloved Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Life Drainers Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Ghosts Category:Possessors Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sith Empire Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Hell Councils Category:The Undead Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters